


Something sacred and precious

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wonder, unexpected, but the thought that he could be part of a new life, something sacred and precious, something that would come into this world pure and unsullied, he wanted that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something sacred and precious

Castiel was flipping through an ancient tome when Meg wandered into the bunker’s library, plopping down heavily in a chair and leaning back, legs sticking out, one hand perched on her massive belly. Castiel squinted at her, fingers twitching on the page, uncertain if he was supposed to go to her or not. Her moods had been rather erratic, and he could never tell if it was a good time to flee or give her a foot rub.

“Fuck, the little shit keeps kicking my bladder.”

Castiel blinked, staring at her.

“Don’t strain yourself thinking over there. Today’s a foot rub kind of day.”

Castiel nodded, standing and making his way over.

“Not here. You wanna go back to our room and get comfy?”

“All right. Is there anything I can assist with?”

“Nah, let’s just go back to bed and you can give me that foot rub.”

Castiel nodded, and hovered, one hand on the small of Meg’s back and guiding her down the hall to their shared room.

“Are tweedle dee and tweedle dumb still out on that hunt?”

“Yes, Dean just texted me that they will probably be gone for another day or two.”

“Awesome. I might murder that asshole if he makes one more joke about this shit show.”

Castiel let Meg arrange herself, settling down on the bed which was really the mattress dragged onto the floor with pillows piled high around it’s edges and blankets strewn across and woven for a makeshift nest. It was curious, and wholly unexpected. Castiel knew that angels could and did breed with humans. But with a demon, he hadn’t suspected that he’d even be able to impregnate Meg. She did occupy a human vessel, though, as did he.

Meg was waving him over, feet already bare, and she was tugging her shirt over her head and pushing her pants down as well.

“Is it as hot as hell in here to you?”

“It’s far more comfortable here.”

“You know, that was rhetorical.”

Meg flopped back, nude, holding one leg aloft in invitation.

Castiel settled down and pulled her feet into his lap, digging his thumbs into the arches and rolling the heels between his palms. Meg tipped her head back, moaning.

“Oh yeah, you’re getting good at that.”

“I’m glad.”

Running his hands up her calves as well, kneading into muscle, until Meg was loose limbed and pliant and had a smile stretched across her face, Castiel scooted up a little higher and spread his hands over her belly. It was a wonder, unexpected, but the thought that he could be part of a new life, something sacred and precious, something that would come into this world pure and unsullied, he wanted that. Wanted a blank slate. A clean start. The baby was still in her belly though, but he would arrive soon, and Castiel was determined to be a good father, he was determined not to fail that like he had failed as an angel, as a god, as a friend.

Hands roaming over smooth taut skin, Castiel marveled at the changes a body went through in such a short period of time, and Meg was too tired to swat him away. She was humming contentedly enough though.

Castiel cupped a breast, fingers lightly pressing against the plush skin.

“Are these larger as well?”

Meg looked up at him with faint interest.

“My tits?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, of course. They grow a lot during lactation.”

“You’re lactating already?”

“Women start lactating at different times, but yeah.”

Castiel leaned over her, thumb skimming a pink nipple, flesh hardening under his touch. He had Meg’s legs resting over his and around his waist, pressed close, hands exploring and curious. She hummed and scooted a little closer down towards him. Castiel pressed against her and one breast started lactating, a little trickle, so he did it again. It was interesting, this process of a body creating, sustaining, and nurturing a new life. Bending forward, Castiel licked her milk from his hand before swiping his tongue up her breast and over the nipple.

Meg whimpered and arched into it, a hand finding it’s way into his hair, fingers tangling and scraping against his scalp. Cupping the side of her breast with his hand, Castiel closed his lips around a nipple and teased it, sucking fresh milk and rolling the bud between his teeth. Meg’s thighs closed tighter around his waist. It was like other milk he had tasted but not, something sweet and warm and fresh. He almost felt selfish, for taking something that was meant for their baby, but she would continue to lactate and produce, there was no baby to feed right now.

“You better not get me riled up and leave me wet.”

“I…. I’m sorry that was not my intent, but we shouldn’t fornicate right now, should we?”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“It would feel strange.”

“C’mon, I need something here, you can’t just tease a girl like that.”

Castiel smiled, pleased with his effect on her, that she didn’t mind sharing these things with him, giving her body to him. Kissing one breast and then the other, licking up the milk that flowed freely where he hadn’t even touched her, paying mind to them both, Castiel kissed over the round of her belly and stroked her thighs. Kneeling between her legs, he pushed her thighs wide and she leaned back, arching her body up for him, offering herself.

Castiel liked to please her with his mouth, like to taste her and give to her in an unselfish way. Kissing between her legs, licking into her like she’d taught him, he nipped gently and sucked at the folds of pink skin, dipping his tongue into her and laving every crease, every ripple, every inch of wet skin until Meg clasped her thighs around his head and shook apart with it.

He nuzzled against her belly, hands stroking her thighs, kissing damp skin and lapping the milk that still seeped from her nipples. Meg’s hands were light and tired but they soothed over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him down next to her until they were curled together, his head resting on her breast. He could hear the beat of her heart and if he tried hard enough he imagined he could hear the beating pulse of their baby as well.


End file.
